syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 25
1919 Syracuse Post Standard- Basketball Teams Clash Tonight All-Syracuse Plays Fast Aggregation At State Armory; “Fighting Ellwoods” Of Buffalo Will Prove Formidable Foe For Crisp’s Undefeated Quintet; Star Players In Action; Rival Basket-tossers Confident Of Victory- Invaders Will Present Strong Array Of Talent Two of the fastest and best basketball teams in New York State will clash at the State Armory tonight when the unbeaten All-Syracuse combination of stars meet the “Fighting Ellwoods” of Buffalo, champions of the American expeditionary force. The visitors have not lost a game this season and but thrice in as many years have their colors been lowered, but Captain Jim Tormey and his mates will enter the fray tonight determined to add another triumph to the fast growing list of the local aggregation. Realizing the importance of the contest, the All-Syracuse players have been practicing diligently for the past several days and will enter the game in better condition than at any time since the season opened. With Schwarzer, Rafter and Tormey waging a close race for high scoring honors there is every prospect of a spectacular combat. The invaders, like All-Syracuse, will be an all-star combination. Walter Lynch, who plays at center, is a former Niagara University star and is a member of the Syracuse baseball club of the International League; Schell, a guard, is a brother of the famous George Schell of the Buffalo Germans; Finger and Reilly, forwards, are the two most accurate basket tossers in Buffalo. The team has been playing as a unit for nearly eight years and during that time has won many honors. “All-Syracuse is a great team but we are greater,” said Manager Reilly of the visitors in a letter to Manager Wilbur Crisp of the local team. “I know they haven’t been beaten, but that isn’t any reason why we should not turn the trick. The ‘Fighting Ellwoods’ have a reputation to maintain and we don’t propose to have it altered in Syracuse.” “I’m glad he feels that way about it,” declared Crisp after reading the letter. “I believe we will win, but know we will face a stronger team than we have thus far this season. I never have seen the visitors in action, but know from their record that they must be a fast, powerful combination.” There will be dancing after the main contest. The lineup of the teams: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf, Rafter, rf, Schwarzer, c, Casey, rg, Crisp, lg. “FIGHTING ELLWOODS”: Reilly, lf, Finger, rf, Lynch, c, Schell, rg, Finkbinder, lg. 1960 Utica Daily Press- Nats, Knicks Vie Saturday In Syracuse Syracuse—The Syracuse Nats return to the cage wars at 8 Saturday night hosting the New York Knicks in the War Memorial. The road schedule resumes next Monday night in Boston against the Celtics. The Nats will be after their first victory in the New York series. Losing in New York Sunday marked the third time the Knicks have prevailed. That game marked the debut in Nats' uniform of newly-acquired George Dempsey, and also signalized another record by Dolph Schayes. Schayes collected the 4,098th field goal of his career in that game to break the standard owned by George Mikan. Dempsey was acquired by the Nats to take over for the injured Seymour, who has been sidelined for an indefinite period. Their current skein of three successive defeats continues a series of skeins that have marked Syracuse play since the outset of the campaign. Earlier the Nats had won four straight; then lapsed into a losing streak of eight, longest in Syracuse history. The Nats then pulled out to register seven straight victories. Category:1919-20 Category:1960-61 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 25 Category:Barsha Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Dempsey Category:Rafter Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Tormey